Alien Breed II
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien Breed II; ---- 1993 (Amiga version) 1993 (DOS version) Plot ---- 9 years after 'Johnson' and 'Stone', encountered Aliens, Alien Breed II returns this time with 17 levels of 'run and gun' action. Alien Breed II: 'The Horror Continues' is the sequel to Alien Breed, a Science Fiction-themed top-down shooter largely inspired by the Alien films. It was released in 1993 by Team17 for the Amiga, available in both OCS/ECS and AGA versions. This is the first title Team17 had developed to take advantage of Commodore's then new AGA Chipset. The AGA version of the game was also included as an extra in the Amiga CD32 version of Alien Breed: Tower Assault. The game engine for Alien Breed II was largely rewritten to allow smoother scrolling between screens. The graphics were also vastly improved, as were the size and number of levels. The difficulty curve for Alien Breed II is also steeper than that of its predecessor. Alien Breed II is also notable as being the only game in the series that gives players the option of choosing between four characters, each with their own specific strengths and weaknesses. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Easy. Tough. Singleplayer, Co-op. Jump in any time co-op. Maps ---- Single Player Marine 17 Levels in Alien Breed II. Co-op Maps ---- Play on same screen and levels. Areas ---- Base made up of loading pad, civilian building (deck level 1-4), science research, ground level, military research via an undergound shaft. Walkthrough Marines ---- Start on a landing site in the Colony Grounds outside Federation Colony Alpha-Five. Loading pad. Restricted areas 1-3. Civilian building 1-4. Science research 1-4. Military research 1-4. Weapons ---- Hand Grenades Machine Gun Flamethrower Homing Missiles Hand Grenades Rebounders Triple Lazer Equipment ---- Credits and ammo pickups, terminals. Intex intex systems I-4000. weapon supplies. tool supplies. objectives. entertainment. game stats. Intex info. Aliens ---- Alien Queen Face Huggers Praetorians Aliens Green Aliens Vehicles ---- Security Choppers Automated security defenses Publishers ---- Originally a publishing company called 17-Bit Software, which grew out of the Microbyte retail chain in 1987, it specialised in cataloging, producing and publishing games for the Public Domain sector of the Amiga Market. In 1990 it stepped out on its own. Adopting the name "Team17" (a combination of the Team surrounding 17Bit, which had named itself "Team7n" when developing "Miami Chase" for Codemasters), it developed and published Full Contact for the Amiga.The company went on to produce many further titles, almost all of which were regarded as classics by the majority of Videogame Journalists (despite a brief disagreement with Amiga Power). Well known Amiga titles like Alien Breed, Assassin, Project-X and Body Blows were released in the early nineties. Developers ---- Originally a publishing company called 17-Bit Software, which grew out of the Microbyte retail chain in 1987, it specialised in cataloging, producing and publishing games for the Public Domain sector of the Amiga Market. In 1990 it stepped out on its own. Adopting the name "Team17" (a combination of the Team surrounding 17Bit, which had named itself "Team7n" when developing "Miami Chase" for Codemasters), it developed and published Full Contact for the Amiga.The company went on to produce many further titles, almost all of which were regarded as classics by the majority of Videogame Journalists (despite a brief disagreement with Amiga Power). Well known Amiga titles like Alien Breed, Assassin, Project-X and Body Blows were released in the early nineties. Formats ---- PSP Revolution - Alien Breed II Achievements ---- collect credits to trade at the terminal interface; ammo charge 3000. first aid kit 3000. key pack 4000. extra life 25000. Codes ---- Future Releases ---- Alien Breed Tower Assault. Patches ---- Reception ---- Alien Breed was released to critical acclaim. CU Amiga awarded it 90%, noting that 'Team17 have come up with a winner'. References Citations Alien Breed Footnotes Check our Podcasts for sound comparables with modern day games and Alien Breed II. Category:Alien Breed Category:Video games Category:Alien Breed Category:Video games